what happens in the boiler room, stays
by Mason Greys
Summary: Bianca discovers Drew is a jerk, who will comfort her?


Bianca sat in the familiar room shed grown accustomed to. The teacher sat at the desk reading a sports illustrated magazine. She impatiently taped her pencil on the desk waiting for detention to be over. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse and looked at the screen. It was Drew. "Boiler room in 15 minutes." Her heart pounded. She didn't want to slip back in her old habits again. She worked so hard to make herself a better person. But one more time wouldn't hurt, right? She looked down at her iphone. Bianca typed a reply before she could change her mind."Be there in a few." The detention was over and she was anxious to meet up with Drew. She made a quick stop for a much needed make up fix. She looked carefully at the grime smeared mirror. She finished her eye brows and headed out to the hallway. The sound of her black leather boots echoed down the corridor. Drew came in view by the boiler room door. Drew smiled at the sight of the beautiful girl, and the feeling was mutual. "Hello beautiful." He complimented. He kissed her with hunger and greed. Not a kiss that should be shared between two people that love each other. She meant nothing to him, but he wouldn't dare let her know that. "Your not to bad yourself handsome." She grabbed his hand and led him into the boiler room and shut the door before looking both ways of the hall. The sex was like all the others. Full of sex, but no love. And when they were done hed toss her aside like a piece of trash."Thanks B, had a nice time." She wiped her face and got off her knees. " No prob." They went their separate ways no kiss goodbye, or even a hug. It was just sex. "Best not to make things weird." Drew said. On the walk home Bianca turned her phone on to ColdPlay. She hummed to the music till she arrived at her house. She was nearly knocked out by the smell of pot at the front door of her house. "Mom im home." No answer. Her mother was asleep on the couch with a bottle of her good friend Jack Daniels in her hand. She sighed at the pitiful sight and walked to her room. Fresh air. Her room always made her feel better. It was small with pink walls, with chipped paint here and there. Dirty laundry was sprawled on the floor , bed, and tv. She walked over to her laptop to check facebook. Just two friend requests, nothing major. Bianca walked over to her bed and stripped so she could go to bed. The night was dreamless and left her refreshed the next morning. She woke up to the blaring alarm. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and she was in desperate need of a shave. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom looking exceptionally hot. She wore a red crop top and black leather pants that held tightly to her legs, leaving nothing to imagination. With a quick bowl of cereal, Bianca was out the door and on the bus. Suspicious eyes awaited her on the bus. As she walked to her seat a foot was laid out in the aisle, tripping the girl. Frustrated and on the floor she looked up at the boy. "whats your problem?" he gave her a snarl. "Sorry, skank, don't call drew on me." Her face turned scarlet. Bianca retreated to her seat and ignored the giggles. Why her? "Im gonna kill him." She muttered. At the school she walked down the hall towards Drews locker. "What the hell?" Drew looked at her with a confused face. "What are you talking about?" she controlled herself so she didn't yell and scolded him in a hush tone. "Everyone knows about our little…transaction." He chuckled at the last word. "I may have told a friend or two, why?" "Yea well everyone thinks im skank!" he let out a sigh and a smirk grew on his face. "Not my problem." Drew walked away from his now closed locker. After a few steps he turned around and looked at a shocked Bianca. "Oh yea, thanks for the head." Tears streamed down her face. Disgusted eyes looked at her as she walked amongst the school. Classrooms, bathrooms, cafeteria. Everywhere she went she was judged. She needed to leave. Needed to escape. Bianca pulled out her phone to text an old friend, Katie. Shed always been able to see the good in her when no one else could. "." Moments later Katie replied, "K, see you there." Bianca stormed out the door towards the hide out. It had multiple purposes. Alchohol, sex, drugs, whatever you wanted, it was at the ravine. But she needed space. A place to talk to Katie in private. She sat on an old dirty couch and listened to the river noticed how peaceful this place was when it wasn't filled with junkies and whores. The tranquil silence was interrupted by the snap of a branch. She quickly averted her attention to her left. It was Katie. She wore a blue polo with the yellow D logo with slacks, the usual Degrassi attire. "Hey, I heard about what happened, need a hug?" she wore an apologetic smile. Bianca accepted her arms with ease. Katie caressed her hair. Katie smelled so good, her touch made everything seem alright. Katie pulled away from Bianca and looked into her eyes. "You made a mistake, we all make them. Don't worry about what they say, I know and you know who you are. And that's all that matters." She wiped the tears off Biancas face and softly placed her hand on her cheek. Bianca leaned in and pressed her lips against Katies. Katie accepted the kiss and didn't hold back. Their tounges fought for dominance, Bianca won. A new voice arose in the ravine. "well. Bianca I didn't know you were a dike…

Please review my story! It was my first one so go gentle? Positive comments and tips are greatly appreciated. Im new to this so cut me some slack.


End file.
